


Casted Chaos

by darkponds, kouris (darkponds)



Series: Rifts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Rating May Change, hey look a sequel, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkponds/pseuds/darkponds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkponds/pseuds/kouris
Summary: Link has fallen into too many realms that he had never meant to. But maybe this time, someone else can do the recusing for a change.((PLZ READ CH 2, VERY IMPORTANT!!))





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAY IM BACK BISHHH (okay but for real i'm sorry it took me so long to get re-inspired) but here it is!! i don't know how long this is going to be. like the first installment, it's gonna be a journey. and i'll most likely let it write itself.  
> ANNNNND sidenote if ya'll didnt read pt 1 this is gonna be a whole lot of not making any damn sense.

The breeze cuts like ice. Ganondorf treads the wasteland like a crocodile circling its prey. It’s no use. He heads back to the village, Epona as his side. Luna can’t follow his this deep into the sand. The sun is setting now, the next day soon approaching. The next one will be more hopeless than before. He knows this. 

The silence of the fortress is eerie. He leaves Epona in the stable. But not before feeding her and combing her mane. He refills the water bucket from the wells for the horses. He pulls his shawl tighter over his shoulders, trying to ignore the brunt of the cold. 

He stares out at the sun's final descent. It’s bitter to watch. It taunts him, the promise of tomorrow. He wishes it wasn’t so. 

When he opens the door to his quarters, there is someone he doesn’t expect to find. 

“Gan.” Nabooru greets softly. 

He doesn't answer. He sighs out tiredly and makes for the dressing cupboard where he folds his shawl and deposits it. The room feels empty, even with two people in it. It’s so very solemn. 

“Can you speak?”

“I can.” He replies gruffly. He doesn’t wish to fight. However, his mood might prompt such a thing.

“It’s been almost a fortnight now.”

“I know this.” Ganondorf replies through a tight tone. He doesn’t need the reminder like he hasn’t been counting the hours.

“I have one question for you.” Nabooru requests.

Ganondorf takes a very deep breath. It almost hurts to do it. It’s hard to do anything. Everything just- either hurts or means nothing to him at all. He is afraid that everything he grew to care for is gone. Or nearly. And when he loses those things, who is the say he will not lose himself as well?

“Ask it.”

“Are you quite certain the chaos would take you?”

He is not sure. It might not at all. But the fear controls him. But this is his most precious friend before him. She has both harmed and healed him, both banished and liberated him. He decides that he does not fear anything if she stands beside him. 

“I am not certain it would take me.”

“Would our purpose there be enough to keep you grounded?” She inquires further, tone skirting on more than just suggestion. 

“It would be enough.  _They_ would be enough.” It shakes him to his core how much he sincerely means these words. 

“Well then.” She stands from where she sat on his bed. “Prepare. Rest. We’ll go at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about shortness. Just a prologue to start my writing engine.


	2. Public service announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i done fucked up, bit off more than i can chew

Hey there, so here's what up. I have absolutely no motivation to complete this story. I lost all inspo for this particular story. I wanted to make it official with this little psa. I plan on removing the last few chapters of the first installment and re-working them into a more solid- perhaps longer- no cliffhanger ending. I'll take this pt 2 down after it's complete.

 

Thank you to everyone who stuck by this story from day one. I wish I could continue writing in the way that I initially promised. but hopefully I can still regroup and produce something that makes it all worth it in the end. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments, or any suggestions for the re-working of this fic.

 

(Flames welcomed)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another ganlink (botw) story that's less stressful, plz go read if you care enough :)


End file.
